Destino Dançante
by AtcoFe
Summary: Um reencontro num lugar inesperado. Sentimentos passados voltam ao presente e influirão no futuro.E uma dança pode botar seu mundo de pernas pro ar. Fic NejiHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Destino dançante.**

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, blá,blá,blá Kishimoto ecoisa e tal.

Contém cenas de sexo, assim como incesto. Mais precisamente entre Hinata e Neji, que são primos. Se não gosta não leia.Tá avisado ù.ú

Contém também palavras de baixo escalão em algumas partes. A fic está como M, então se você ainda está aqui é porque sabe o que está fazendo.

**Capítulo 1**

Ele realmente não apreciava muito esse tipo de ambiente. Muitas luzes dançantes, um barulho infernal e gente pra todo lado que seus belhos olhos viravam. Só aceitara vir, pois seus amigos insistiram muito em preparar uma festa de "boas-vindas", e Neji podia ser frio, insensível e coisas do tipo, mas ele apreciava muito seus amigos e não pôde negar. Agora o que ele não entendia era o que **ela** estava fazendo ali. Neji não a via fazia tempo, mas ele tinha plena certeza que aquele não era i tipo de lugar que ela freqüentava. Sua prima nunca fora esse tipo de garota. Ela era recatada e caseira... bem... até onde lembrava. Mas suas especulações foram brutalmente cortadas por um Lee que berrava a plenos pulmões para ser ouvido no meio de todo aquele caos auditivo.

- NEJI! VEM PRA CÁ CARA! VEM COMEMORAR COM A GENTE, SAI DESSE ISOLAMENTO BROTHER! VEM CONVERSAR COM A GALERA E BEBER ALGUMA COISA!

Neji, um pouco contrariado, foi ao encontro dos colegas. Entre eles estavam Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto e o próprio Lee.

-Então Neji. A gente tava conversando aqui... que garota nós vamos chamar pra dançar.

-**Eu já sei** quem eu vou chamar pra dançar dattebayo.

-Hum...deixa eu adivinhar... a Sakura né? – disse Kiba de um jeito molecão.

-Hehe... é isso aí!

-Pode esquecer disso seu idiota – disse Sasuke

-Por quê?

- Primeiro: Ela **nunca **vai aceitar dançar com você seu panaca. Segundo: Quem vai chamá-la pra dançar sou **eu**!

-Grrr...isso nós vamos ver Sasuke!

Naruto foi então afobado para onde se encontravam as garotas. Os garotos ficaram só observando a cena. Viram Naruto falar algo com Sakura e depois a menina balançar a cabeça negativamente, Naruto ainda insistiu em dizer algo mas Sakura apenas virou as costas e se afastou. Naruto voltou com o rabo entre as pernas. A imagem perfeita de um soldado derrotado.

-HAHA...eu te disse!

-Cala boca Sasuke!

-Aí, aí... como vocês são complicados – pronunciou-se Shikamaru pela primeira vez.

-Ah...qual é Shikamaru, você nem disse quem você vai convidar! – falou o loiro

-Eu não preciso. Observem e aprendam.

-Viram então Shikamaru se afastar e andar para o conjunto de meninas onde outrora Naruto levara um fora. Shikamaru se aproximou de uma loira com cabelos picotados, presos num diferente estilo "Maria-chiquinha" e cara de desconfiada. Viram que o menino disse algo em seu ouvido cuja resposta foi uma afirmação com a cabeça por parte da garota. Logo os dói já estavam na pista de dança, dançando juntos.

-Com licença que eu preciso tirar **alguém** pra dançar.

Um Naruto muito descontente assistiu Sakura, a mesma Sakura que lhe havia negado o pedido pra dançarem, aceitar sem um pingo de relutância, o pedido de Sasuke. Sobraram apenas três rapazes.

-Sasuke, filho duma puta!

Ignorando totalmente o precioso comentário de Naruto, Lee continuou a conversa.

-E você Neji? Quem vai chamar?

-Ninguém. Eu não danço.

-Ah fala sério?!

-Não insista.

-Ok, ok. Bom agora é minha vez. Com sua licença.

Lee saiu um tanto quanto eufórico para onde agora só se encontravam mais três garotas. Uma loira com um longo rabo de cavalo, uma morena com dois coques no alto da cabeça e uma menina de cabelos pretos azulados que parecia se esconder atrás das outras. Lee convidou a morena dos coques para dançar e seu convite foi aceito.

-Bom... sobraram duas. A loira bonitona e a esquisita do canto – falou Naruto

-Como é que é?

-Ah " esqueci que ela é sua prima, gomen. De qualquer jeito... aí vou eu'tebayo.

Naruto se dirigiu na direção das duas, e como deixou bem explícito, convidou a loira, que um pouco relutante aceitou o convite.

Neji viu, com certa pena, que o brilho de esperança nos olhos da prima, que apareceu quando Naruto se dirigiu até onde estava, desapareceu ao ver que a convidada não fora ela. Viu também que uma Hinata sem esperanças pegara uma bebida e se sentara num dos vários 

pufes que havia no local. Aquele sentimento de pena o estava incomodando. Ele sabia que ninguém ia chamá-la pra dançar e aquilo apertava seu coração, que podia ter poucos, mas não era desprovido de sentimentos.

-"Ahh... eu devo estar louco! Com certeza vou me arrepender disso amanhã...ou talvez não...enfim..."

Neji esvaziou o resto do conteúdo alcoólico que se encontrava no seu copo e foi em direção à prima em passos rápidos, antes que se arrependesse. Ele percebeu que ela não havia percebido sua aproximação. Então gentilmente Neji estendeu sua mão direita a ela e perguntou:

-Quer dançar?

Espantada a garota demorou a entender toda a situação. Mas Neji não arredou o pé, agora que já estava ali, dali não sairia.

-Ne-neji?! D-dançar... c-c-com você?

-A menos que não queira.

Neji continuava com a mão estendida. Ele sentiu quando, suave e lentamente, a mão pequena e frágil de Hinata pousou sobre a sua. Estava gelada, ela estava nervosa. Também não era pra menos. Devia ser um choque ver o primo depois de tanto tempo. Logo ali, e ainda por cima chamando-a pra dançar. Loucura total. Neji conduziu Hinata até a pista de dança. Tocava uma música nem lenta nem agitada. Ambos se prostraram na pista. Neji foi o primeiro a começar a dançar, seguido por uma tímida Hinata, que estava tão afastada que se alguém olhasse pra eles nem saberia que estavam dançando juntos. Hinata por sua vez estava tão em choque que mal podia ficar de pé. Ela queria perguntar coisas pra ele, mas simplesmente não conseguia! A música mudou. Uma batida eletrônica tomou conta da boate e, devido à agitação do aglomerado de pessoas, Hinata se viu forçada a se aproximar do primo. Neji não se sentia nem um pouco confortável naquela situação. Ele sentia que a prima estava receosa em se aproximar. Talvez porque tivesse muita gente, ou talvez pelo fato de ele ter aparecido, de repente, do nada e chamado-a pra dançar. Tá. Com certeza mais esse último que o primeiro, refletiu Neji. Ele então decidiu quebrar aquele clima chato. Aproximou-se mais da prima e, dançando ainda, pousou as mãos na cintura dela. Sentiu que no mesmo instante, o corpo de ela tremeu e logo pós enrijeceu.

-Hinata... não precisa ficar desse jeito... eu sei que foi meio repentino... mas eu só te chamei pra dançar...porque..bem...

Hinata sufocou algumas perguntas para poder dizer o que queria no momento.

-Você estava a com pena – disse timidamente – Achava que ninguém ia me tirar pra dançar.

-Não foi assim... eu..bem... – " Que droga! Porque que eu estou desse jeito?! Fala alguma coisa que faça sentido seu idiota!

-E-eu sei que foi, e você não está errado, não iam mesmo. Eu não passo da garota esquisita, mas isso já não me aborrece mais. De qualquer forma, obrigada. Você foi muito gentil.

Hinata sabia definitivamente deixar Neji sem palavras e totalmente constrangido. Era estranho ficar desse jeito.

-Mas N-neji...eu quero saber de você, porque ... você...foi?...Quando...voltou?!

Hinata não estava dizendo coisas muito conexas umas com as outras, mas Neji entendeu o que ela queria dizer.

-Essa não é uma conversa pra agora Hinata.

O ritmo da música mudou. A banda começou a tocar uma música lenta, mas dançante.

-Ahhh... eu conheço essa música – disse Hinata

-Não é pra menos ,não é verdade?

-Mas faz tanto tempo Neji...

-É mesmo... Então? Vamos?

-Você só pode estar brincando.

-Oras, nós só vamos dançar.

-Mas Neji!

-O que há de mal?

-São passos inapropriados para esse tipo de lugar e espaço. E-eu não sei se vou conseguir, tem tanta gente olhando.

-E daí?Em nome dos velhos tempos?

**Flashback**

1,2,3.1,2,3.

-Vamos crianças! Mais emoção nisso!

-Hai!

Hinata e Neji estavam em sua aula semanal de dança. Ambas as crianças eram forçadas a fazerem essas aulas juntas. Hinata não se queixava, pois gostava de dançar, mas parecia que Neji não apreciava muito as aulas, apesar de comparecer a todas elas e seguir as coreografias à risca. Ambos era o que se considerava "Pé-de-valsa", quase dançarinos profissionais. Sua sintonia para dança era perfeitamente sincronizada. Seus passos se encaixavam automaticamente graças a vários anos de prática.

**Fim do Flashback**

Neji nem esperou Hinata responder e já começou a dançar. Ele deixava transparecer que não lhe agradava essa idéia de dança e tudo mais, mas na realidade ele gostava muito de dançar. Era um dos poucos momentos em que ele se sentia verdadeiramente livre. Hinata parecia ainda um pouco relutante, mas no desenvolver dos passos, que cada vez tomavam espaço na pista, ela deixou que aquela energia dançante tomasse de vez conta de seu corpo. Foi como se não fosse real, era algo meio alienígena estar dançando daquele jeito com Neji no meio de tanta gente. Mas ainda assim era bom. Sua paixão pela dança arrastava ambos para passos cada vez mais ousados e difíceis. Não demorou para que a pista de dança fosse totalmente dominada por eles, e que quase todos os olhares se convergissem para o casal. Ao final da dança seus narizes estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro e os dois estavam ofegantes. Palmas foram ouvidas e exclamações vieram de outras bocas, fazendo com que Hinata saísse daquele transe e desfizesse a posição, um tanto quanto sensual, que havia parado com Neji, e corasse absurdamente. A multidão começou a se aproximar e logo os amigos de Neji e suas parceiras chegaram junto ao casal, que já não era casal, pois ao ver que se aproximavam Hinata saíra correndo como se sua vida dependesse disso.

-SEU MENTIROSO!! – disse Lee meio brincalhão meio acusador – você disse que não sabia dançar!!

-Eu não disse que não sabia, disse que não dançaria.

-Mas o que foi aquilo hein?! Que dança! – falou Sakura que estava agarrada a Sasuke

-Concordo Sakura – disse Ino – se pelo menos **alguém** soubesse dançar que nem o Neji... né Naruto?!

-Hein?!É comigo? – disse o loiro

Neji lançou olhares na direção de Hinata que acabava de sumir de vez. Ficou preocupado com a prima. Antes que alguém pudesse disser mais alguma coisa ele interpôs:

-Olha, eu preciso ir. Boa noite pra vocês – dizendo isso se retirou e saiu em busca de Hinata.

* * *

Olha gente eu fiz até pesquisa de campo pra essa fic (tá certo que não ajudou muito mas...)

Redimindo-me com as fãs SasuSaku (inclusive eu haha) tem mais um pouquinho depois.

Próximo cap. : canto inferior direito.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Hinata nunca estivera numa situação tão constrangedora em sua vida. Queria apenas se afastar e se esconder. Mas isso não foi possível, pois assim que conseguiu um cantinho isolado naquela boate enorme, que ele pensava em abandonar em instantes, ouviu o primo chamar seu nome. Neji havia seguido Hinata pela boate inteira e finalmente tinha a achado. Ele queria conversar com ela, pedir desculpas talvez, inventar qualquer pretexto pra ficar perto dela, tinha alguma coisa o incitando a isso, ele não queria se afastar dela de jeito nenhum, não de novo. Ele não sabia muito bem porque, mas era mais forte que ele.

-Hinata!Está tudo bem?!

Não estava tudo bem. Ela estava chorando. Como ela ficava bonita chorando, pensou Neji.

-Hinata... me desculpe por aquilo...eu não pensei direito...a culpa foi minha eu não devia ter...

-Tudo bem Neji... seria hipocrisia da minha parte dizer que eu não gostei...é que...foi...foi tão repentino...e...tinha tanta gente olhando...e você...e eu...nós...dançando...daquele jeito...

-Isso é bem a sua cara mesmo – disse Neji com um pequeno sorriso no rosto - mas não fique assim está bem?

-Está bem...sniff

Eles estavam tão próximos que Neji conseguia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos de Hinata. Então aconteceu algo estranho, ambos se abraçaram ao mesmo tempo. Um abraço terno e simples. Hinata encostou a cabeça no peito do primo e Neji apertou Hinata em seus braços. Passado um tempo, Neji foi o primeiro a falar.

-Está melhor agora?

-Sim obrigada.

Ao se olharem, Neji sentiu uma vontade grande e louca de beijar Hinata. Mas se forçou a esquecer essa vontade. No entanto as circunstâncias não estavam ajudando. Eles estavam ainda próximos devido ao abraço, e seus rostos cada vez mais perto um do outro. Neji sempre fora um homem racional, mas o que estava acontecendo com ele agora?Ao longe se ouvia a música da boate, mas eles estavam alheios a isso. Um ritmo lento invadiu seus ouvidos. Um ritmo que só eles ouviam. Começaram a dançar bem lento e colado. Tão perto um do outro que cada pedaço co corpo de um era sentido pelo corpo do outro. Os corações de ambos estavam a mil por hora, sentindo várias sensações ao mesmo tempo. Neji que sempre fora lógico estava se rendendo aos poucos às suas emoções, que ele sentia que Hinata sentia também. Mas seu lado lógico ainda sobrevivia e o fez perguntar:

-O que está havendo conosco Hinata?

-Eu não sei... não sei.

Hinata olhou nos olhos do primo e viu que brilhavam.

-Eu estou tão confusa.

-Eu também. Ver você depois de tanto tempo... despertou tantas coisas em mim.

-Coisas?Que coisas?

-Eu não sei Hinata. Já é estranho suficiente ter essa conversa com você.

Hinata corou na hora.

-Não fique desse jeito. Só piora as coisas. Ver você corar assim, feito uma boneca de porcelana é demais pra mim.

-Nii-san!

-Eu vejo que você ainda não abandonou esse sufixo... E quanto à antes... é a mais pura verdade Hinata. Você pode não ver, mas é uma mulher linda e atraente. E eu acho que já entendi uma das coisas que sinto por você.

-O que?

-Desejo. Atração.

-Neji, você sabe que não podemos.

-Eu sei, essa é umas das coisas que me faz querer tanto.

Hinata não sabia o que sentir devido àquela repentina exposição de sentimentos. Sua mente dizia uma coisa, mas seu corpo dizia outra totalmente diferente. Ela só conseguia balbuciar algumas palavras sem sentido.

-Hinata, nós somos adultos, e sabemos, mesmo que parcialmente, o que queremos, e eu vou ser direto, eu quero você! Quer passar a noite comigo?Para que possamos descobrir o que sentimos de verdade?

Aquele jeito possessivo e agressivo de Neji de se lidar com as coisas deixava Hinata totalmente sem jeito. Ela não podia negar que o primo era um homem bonito e atraente e aquele jeito sexy de falar no ouvido dela estava a deixando também sem juízo. Mas havia tantos porém para se relevar.

-Eu não sei Neji...nós não devíamos.

-Eu acho que vou ter que fazer você mudar de idéia.

A pequena distância entre suas bocas foi percorrida em uma fração de segundo por Neji, que tomou os lábios de Hinata para si de um jeito um tanto quanto bruto. Pega de surpresa Hinata ficou estática por um momento, mas depois, quando sentiu a língua de Neji abrir passagem para sua boca, ela se entregou totalmente ao beijo. Ela podia considerar aquilo errado, mas ela não era de ferro, e aquele beijo estava pra lá de tentador. Agora não mais os corpos dançavam, agora eram as línguas que o faziam, sincronizadamente de uma maneira fogosa e acelerada. Hinata nunca havia beijado alguém daquela maneira. Neji impunha se próprio ritmo ao beijo deixando-o cada vez mais apaixonado e apaixonante. Hinata estava quase perdendo as estribeiras de vez quando sentiu a boca de Neji afastar-se da sua.

-Então? Mudou de idéia?

-Eu...eu acho que sim.

-Ótimo.

Então Neji a beijou mais uma vez. Retomou o beijo exatamente de onde havia parado. Só que dessa vez ele não se contentou em apenas beijar. Ele deixou que suas mãos apertassem Hinata contra seu corpo e acariciassem suas costas. Parecia que ela também estava um pouco mais solta. Hinata se permitiu, naquele momento de intimidade, rodear o pescoço de Neji com seus braços. E cada vez mais as mãos abusavam nas carícias e o beijo ficava mais ardente e ousado. Neji, a essa altura, já estava morrendo de excitação por ter Hinata tão perto numa situação tão quente. Foi com muita dificuldade que Neji interrompeu o beijo novamente e muito ofegante disse:

-Hi-hinata... vamos embora daqui... meu apartamento não é longe, podemos ficar mais à vontade lá.

Hinata podia até ser um pouco boba e tímida, mas ela não era assim tão inocente pra não perceber as segundas intenções de Neji. Mas e daí? O momento para pudores já havia passado faz um tempo.

-Está bem.

Os dois saíram discretamente da boate e tomaram um táxi, que não demorou a chegar ao bloco residencial de Neji. Neji guiou Hinata até seu apartamento, no penúltimo andar. Abriu a porta e deixou-a entrar primeiro para logo em seguida trancar a porta. Hinata estava de costas para Neji, admirando o apartamento do primo. Era bastante sóbrio, mas muito elegante e de bom gosto.

-Faz pouco tempo que eu aluguei.

-É bem bonito.

-É... dá pro gasto, mas o melhor é a vista da varanda. Vai indo lá que eu já volto.

Hinata se direcionou para a varanda que era meio sacada também, tinha uma vista magnífica. Estava um pouco frio do lado de fora, afinal já era de madrugada, mas o frio foi imediatamente cortado quando Hinata sentiu o corpo de Neji envolvê-la, por trás, num abraço apertado.

-O que achou?

-Maravilhoso.

-Hinata?

-Sim?

-Eu não sou muito bom nessas coisas de romances e relacionamentos, mas... eu me sinto bem com você.

-Eu também.

Neji começou a depositar beijos suaves no pescoço alvo de Hinata, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam as dela.

-Quer ver o resto da casa?

-Adoraria.

Neji foi mostrando o restante do apartamento para Hinata. Primeiro passaram pela sala, depois cozinha e banheiro. Mostrou-a os quartos desocupados e por último e propositadamente seu próprio quarto. Era bastante sóbrio também. Sóbrio, porém requintado. Havia uma cama king-size, uma escrivaninha, criados-mudos e um guarda-roupa baixo de gavetas. Em cima do guarda-roupa havia vários porta-retratos. Hinata aproximou-se dos retratos e pôde perceber que em vários deles havia fotos dela com Neji. Mas uma em especial chamou sua atenção.

-Essa foto... então foi você quem a pegou!

-Foi sim.

-Eu a procurei feito uma louca!

-Eu gosto dessa foto. Você estava linda naquele dia.

Na foto se via Hinata abraçada com Neji. Era a festa de quinze anos da garota e ela estava deslumbrante. Neji por sua vez não ficara para trás, afinal ele teve a incumbência e o prazer de dançar a valsa com ela e não podia fazer feio.

-Foi um dia feliz, mas dias depois você foi embora... o que houve Neji? Eu nunca soube direito o que aconteceu pra você se mudar tão de repente.

Hinata insistiu de novo na mesma pergunta. E de novo Neji se recusou a responder.

-Ainda não é o momento. Além do que, nós temos coisas melhores pra fazer.

Neji puxou Hinata pela cintura e começou um beijo bem calmo. Era come se perder no paraíso. Quase como se embebedar, só que de prazer. Neji foi empurrando Hinata devagar na direção da king-size. Deitou-a delicadamente, se ajeitaram e ficaram um bom tempo se amassando ali. Neji, não agüentando mais, pôs a mão por baixo da camisa da prima e começou a retirar a peça.

-Hum...espera um p-pouco

Hinata parou o beijo e se apoiou nos cotovelos para poder ver melhor Neji.

-Que foi Hinata?

-É que...bem... eu não sou muito experiente nesse tipo de coisa.

-Quer dizer que você ainda é virgem?

-N-não..não é isso...

-O que é então?

-E-eu...t-tenho medo de...te decepcionar.

Neji não teve outra reação senão rir. Foi meio insensível pro momento, mas ele não resistiu.

-É isso?

Extremamente envergonhada e corada Hinata assentiu com a cabeça e desviou o olhar, Com as pontas dos dedos Neji as fez olhá-lo nos olhos outra vez.

-Hinata, nem se você quisesse iria me decepcionar. Não há o que temer.

O timbre carinhoso de Neji quase fez Hinata chorar de emoção e dissipou todas as inseguranças dela. Neji continuou então, a retirar a blusa de Hinata, e enquanto isso, beijava, lambia e mordiscava seu pescoço, fazendo-a dar pequenos gemidinhos de prazer. Já com a blusa fora do caminho Neji desceu seus beijos até os seios da prima, que estava sem sutiã, lambendo cada centímetro deles, o que fez Hinata quase enlouquecer. Neji, rapidamente, tirou a camisa que vestia e jogou no chão. Voltou então a beijar a linda mulher à sua frente. Dos seios dela foi para a barriga, deixando um rastro de fogo por onde passava. As mãos de Hinata passeavam e, ocasionalmente, arranhavam as costas de Neji, deixando nelas marcas de prazer. Neji tirou a calça de Hinata demasiado lentamente na opinião da garota, e quando fez menção de tirar a sua própria, foi interrompido por Hinata.

-Espera. Eu faço.

Aquele gesto terno surpreendeu um pouco Neji. Sem perder o contato visual, Hinata retirou a calça do primo delicadamente. As únicas peças de roupa que restavam era a boxer de Neji e a calcinha de Hinata, que foi retirada lascivamente pelos dentes de Neji, que puxou-a para baixo até que saísse por completo. Hinata, timidamente, subiu sua perna direita e, com os dedos do pé, foi puxando a boxer para baixo. Neji ajudou no final, e quando ambas as peças jaziam largadas no chão Neji se posicionou por sobre Hinata e gentilmente afastou suas pernas e começou a penetrá-la. Ele foi bem devagar ao começo, aproveitando bem o momento e sentindo cada estocada. Mas ele não continuou assim por muito tempo. Ao ouvir os tímidos "Mais rápido" e "Mais forte" de Hinata, um animal selvagem despertou dentro dele e não deixou que ela pedisse de novo. Cada vez mais forte e rapidamente, Neji investia sobre Hinata, que por sua vez arranhava com força as costas do amante. Beijos já haviam virado mordidas e lambidas viravam chupões. Naquela intensidade de sentimentos e prazeres indescritíveis, o clímax chegou de uma forma arrebatadora e fez ambos gritarem a alto e bom som. Totalmente exausto Neji tombou para o lado. O casal estava ofegante e suado.

-Eu já volto Hinata.

-Ok.

Neji se levantou, deu um selinho em Hinata, e partiu para o banheiro. Ao sair deste, estacou à porta e contemplou o maravilhoso corpo nu de Hinata banhado ao luar. Se desejo reacendeu no mesmo instante, feito uma fogueira. Sorrateiramente sentou-se ao lado dela e começou a massagear-lhe os pés. Hinata que não tinha percebido sua aproximação abriu um pouco seus olhos.

-Hum...que gostoso.

-Que bom que está gostando.

Dizendo isso com um sorriso bem maroto nos lábios, Neji foi subindo sua massagem até chegar ao centro da feminilidade de Hinata, que deu um gemido, que foi meio de surpresa e meio de prazer. Neji admirou a ruborização dela.

-Neji!

-Que foi? – disse Neji aparentando uma falsa e descarada inocência

-Seu pervertido!

-Pervertido? Eu? – disse fingindo-se de ofendido para instantaneamente mudar o timbre e dizer – Você ainda não viu nada!

Neji cobriu o corpo da prima com o seu próprio e a beijou voluptuosamente nos lábios. Ainda se beijando, Neji inverteu as posições fazendo Hinata ficar por sobre ele. Hinata interrompeu o beijo, surpresa com aquela reviravolta, e levantou a cabeça, apoiando as mãos no peito dele. Quando Hinata ia dizer algo, Neji encostou seu indicador nos lábios dela.

-Shhhh...eu já disse que não há o que temer.

Neji suavemente encaixou Hinata em seu quadril e fez com que ela começasse a movimentação. Um pouco retesada a princípio, Hinata foi se soltando aos poucos e "cavalgando" no primo. Neji apertava as coxas de Hinata enquanto ela beijava e arranhava seu peito definido. Neji não perdeu a oportunidade de intensificar o prazer fazendo com que ele próprio também investisse contra ela. O orgasmo foi atingido por ambos ao mesmo tempo. Um arrepio forte e prazeroso, fazendo com que ambos os corpos se contraíssem para depois relaxarem. Agora foi a vez de Hinata tombar, só em vez de pro lado foi em cima de Neji.

-Foi...foi...maravilhoso – disse uma Hinata ofegante.

-Concordo totalmente.

Ficaram se beijando e se amando durante toda a noite, que foi povoada de gemidos e suspiros e terminou num sono deveras tranqüilo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Hinata despertou com alguns raios de sol batendo em seu rosto. Virou-se devagar e sentiu que estava sozinha na cama. Olhou para o relógio que estava sobre o criado mudo e constatou que eram nove e quarenta e oito da manhã. Dormira demasiado. Levantando-se da cama, Hinata vestiu sua roupa de baixo e colocou a camisa de Neji por sobre. Ao abrir a porta do quarto, sentiu um delicioso aroma vindo da cozinha. Seguiu o cheiro e encontrou Neji, de costas pra ela, fazendo o café-da-manhã.

-Bom dia – ronronou uma Hinata ainda um pouco sonolenta.

-Vejo que acordou.

Quando olhou pra trás, Neji quase teve um ataque cardíaco. Ver Hinata semi-desperta, usando sua camisa, era como ver um anjo no paraíso.

-Puxa... você está muito bonita sabia?

-Estou nada! Acabei de acordar, estou despenteada e usando sua roupa.

-Por isso mesmo. Você está muito sexy com essa camisa.

-Não brinca!

-Não estou brincando.

Neji aproximou-se e beijou-a de leve na boca. Sentiu Hinata fazer um carinho em sua nuca. Acordar assim era simplesmente sublime.

-Eu levantei faz pouco tempo e vim aqui fazer o café. Está com fome?

-Agora que você tocou no assunto...

-Me ajuda a arrumar a mesa?

-Claro.

-Olha, tem morango, mamão e geléia na geladeira. Eu estou fazendo um suco de laranja e torrada com ovos.

Hinata abriu a geladeira e pôs as coisas na mesa. Não tardou para que Neji completasse o pequeno banquete matinal deles. O café transcorreu no mais genuíno clima love de ser. Beijinhos, risos e comida na boca. Após o café, Hinata tirou a mesa, enquanto Neji a observava sentado na cadeira. Hinata estava amando tudo aquilo. Nunca antes passara um tempo tão agradável com alguém. Mas tinha uma coisa que a incomodava, uma questão mal resolvida.

-Neji?

-Oi?

-Ontem, quando eu te perguntei o porquê de você ter ido embora... você não quis responder...

-Ah...é isso então?

Neji havia notado que algo não estava certo com ela.

-Vem... senta aqui – Neji indicou o próprio colo pra Hinata.

Após sentar. Hinata recebeu um selinho de Neji.

-É uma história complicada... Vejamos por onde começar... bem... fora aquelas aulas de dança, a gente não se falava muito. Nós morávamos na mesma casa mas seu pai fazia questão de que eu não me aproxima-se... ele não me maltratava nem nada do tipo... mas acho que ele pensava que eu não era uma boa companhia pra você. Apesar de tudo eu gostava de você, afinal você era, **você é** minha priminha. Mas quando nós entramos na adolescência as coisas ficaram estranhas. Você mudou, eu mudei e todos aqueles hormônios me deixando louco e eu passei a olhá-la não apenas como minha prima, mas também como mulher; Tinha toda uma tensão sexual na situação, pelo menos da minha parte. Coisa de adolescente. E você sabe que eu não era, nem sou muito social, você era uma das poucas meninas das quais eu me aproxima e tinha algum contato. Então, um belo dia eu estava voltando do colégio, isso dois dias antes do seu aniversário de quinze anos, eu tinha dezesseis. Eu estava passando perto do lago particular dos Hyuuga e ouvi barulho de água. Por pura curiosidade eu fui ver o que era, vai que alguém estava se afogando lá? Daí, quando eu cheguei perto o suficiente pra ver o que estava havendo, pra minha ruína total, eu vejo você, completamente nua, dentro do lago fazendo sabe-se lá o que porque, daquele instante em diante eu desliguei pro mundo. Fiquei lá que nem um retardado olhando pra você. Eu simplesmente não conseguia parar de te olhar, te admirar na verdade, seu corpo era e continua sendo perfeito. Mas, pro meu azar, seu pai estava te procurando e ele me viu te espiando. Ele quase arrancou minha cabeça fora. Passou-me um sermão desgraçado de uma hora e me expulsou da casa... não querendo jogar mais lenha na fogueira mas eu acho que ele já tinha essa idéia na cabeça, só estava esperando uma oportunidade , que eu acabei dando de bandeja. Ele queria que eu fosse no dia seguinte, mas eu praticamente implorei pra ficar sua festa, e nem queria saber o que eu tive que fazer pra poder dançar a valsa com você. Foi humilhante, mas enfim... depois da sua festa eu fui embora. Fui morar bem longe com uns primos distantes.

Hinata estava simplesmente chocada com aquele relato. Todo esse tempo seu pai havia lhe escondido a verdade...e... Hinata não tinha mais palavras para aquela abominação. A única coisa que sabia é que estava borbulhando de raiva por dentro. A essa altura ela já estava cheia de lágrimas nos olhos, de tristeza e raiva. Seus lábios conseguiram formar uma única pergunta, a que esteve em seus pensamentos durante anos.

-Porque você não me escreveu?! Não me telefonou?!

-Eu não podia. Havia prometido que não me comunicaria com você de forma alguma, e de mais a mais eu acho que seu pai garantiu que eu não pudesse me comunicar com você, ele não confiava muito na minha palavra.

-Oh Neji!

Aos prantos Hinata deu um abraço apertado no primo.

-Eu pensei que você me odiasse ou algo assim, pois você não entrou em contato comigo e... me perdoe!

-Não há o que perdoar Hinata, a culpa não foi sua.

-Como meu pai pôde ser tão vil e cruel com você desse jeito?!

-Não fale assim.

-Mas...!

-Seu pai fez aquilo pra te proteger. Imagina só você pegar sua filha sendo espiada por alguém que você julga não ser um bom caráter?

-Olhando por esse ponto...

-Exatamente. Não o odeie Hinata. Eu já perdi tempo demais fazendo isso. Mas sabe... se eu tivesse a chance de voltar no tempo eu iria espiar de novo.

Com essa simples frase, Neji conseguiu arrancar um belo sorriso de Hinata, que ia se acalmando pouco a pouco.

-Hinata, agora que estou mais maduro e perto de você novamente eu pude entender que o que eu sentia quando adolescente era muito mais que atração física. Eu não via isso por ser jovem de mais, mas agora eu vejo claramente. Agora eu sinto outra vez. Eu te amo Hinata, sempre amei, só não sabia.

-Neji...

Hinata beijou-o em cheio na boca. Foi um beijo tão poderoso, tão carregado de amor. Um beijo com um gosto um salgado devido às lágrimas que rolavam dos orbes perolados de Hinata, característica de todos os Hyuuga.

-Eu senti tanto a sua falta. Eu perguntava pro meu pai sobre você, mas ele nunca respondia. Eu nem tive a chance de dizer adeus... e quando você apareceu na minha frente naquele boate, eu fiquei quase catatônica. Todos meus sentimentos vieram à tona e aquela dança foi simplesmente sublime e eu fiquei tão confusa... eu tinha medo de estar confundindo o amor de primos que eu sentia com amor de verdade. Mas agora eu sei o porquê de eu ter estado tão confusa. É porque eu sinto os dois Neji, e eu não achava que eu pudesse sentir os dois ao mesmo tempo... mas eu de fato sinto. Ainda assim continua um pouco confuso, mas uma coisa é fato: eu amo você Neji, como primo e amo você como homem.

Seguiu-se então um beijo apaixonado e cheio de amor. Totalmente despido de malícia. Continha apenas puro sentimento. Ao fim do beijo, que durou um bom tempo, encostaram suas testas uma na outra e ficaram apenas saboreando a presença um do outro.

-Neji?

-Hum?

-Que horas são?

-Deixa eu ver – ele olhou pro relógio de parede da cozinha e constatou que horas eram – dez para as onze.

-Mas já?

-Como assim já?

-Bem... é que eu preciso ir.

-Mesmo?

-Não olhe pra mim assim, você sabe que eu preciso ir, eu tenho uma casa sabia? – disse num tom entre divertido e sério.

-Está bem então.

Hinata levantou-se e foi tomar de banho enquanto Neji lava a louça e trocava de roupa. Na hora de ir, Neji acompanhou Hinata até a porta do apartamento.

-Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve lá em baixo?

-Não precisa Neji, é só eu pegar o elevador e pronto, mas que dificuldade é que teria nisso?

-Ok, ok. Mas quem sabe eu não vá fazer uma "visita surpresa" pra você e seu pai amanhã não é mesmo?

-Sério?

-Serio.

-Você é louco mesmo.

-Também.

-Meu pai vai pirar na batatinha quando você for lá. Pelo que você me disse acho que você não vai ser uma visita assim tão querida.

-Pirar na... batatinha?

-Oh...é uma gíria daqui. Meu Deus! Por onde você andou hein?

-Aqui e acolá sabe?

-Se você quer fazer suspense tudo bem. Mas Neji, sério agora. Seja cauteloso está bem? Sabe-se Deus o que vai acontecer quando você for lá e bem... pra todos os efeitos eu fui pra casa da... Sakura... mais tarde eu ligo pra ela. Mas se bem que eu acho que sua estada por aqui não vai passar assim despercebida não... meu pai sempre sabe de tudo...

-Você acha?

-Tenho quase certeza.

-Eu quero ver a cara dele quando eu te beijar na frente dele.

-Você não faria uma coisa dessas, faria?

-Quem sabe...

-Neji!

-Brincadeira. Brincadeira.

-Eu vou indo então.

Despediram-se com um beijo caloroso. Hinata foi se dirigindo para o elevador. Neji a seguiu com os olhos até ela desaparecer de vista. Hinata se sentia feliz enquanto o elevador descia, ela passou mentalmente tudo o que havia acontecido nas últimas horas. Com olhar perdido no seu próprio reflexo no espelho do elevador, até que ela percebeu quase horrorizada, que havia uma grande, melhor, enorme mancha roxa no seu alvo pescoço. Em desespero Hinata se praguejou mentalmente por não trazer nenhuma maquiagem consigo. E pra piorar quando o elevador chegou à metade da descida, ele parou pra pegar um passageiro. Hinata rapidamente subiu a gola da camisa numa tentativa de esconder a tal marca. Seus olhos abriram em surpresa por ver quem entrou elevador.

-Sakura?!

-Hinata?!

-O-o q-q.. o..a..é..

Incapaz de formar alguma palavra. Hinata desistiu de tentar formar ao ver sua miga rir descaradamente da sua cara. Não foi uma risada ofensiva, mas bastou pra deixar Hinata um pouco corada.

-Eita Hinata. Calma lá. Parece que você matou alguém ou algo do tipo. Tirando isso... que você tá fazendo aqui?

-Eu... bem...eu...bom... Sakura... bem...o que v-você está f-fazendo a-aqui? – respondeu Hinata tentando desesperadamente evitar em entrar naquele assunto com Sakura.

-Eu perguntei primeiro, mas enfim... Depois de sair da boate eu vim pra cá com o Sasuke. Ele sabe ser bem persuasivo quando quer se é que você me entende? Mas cá entre nós ele não precisou ser assim tão persuasivo – Sakura deu uma piscadinha de olho marota pra Hinata – Mas... e você? Você não chegou a responder minha pergunta... e eu estou vendo que você ainda está com a mesma roupa de ontem e ...espera um momentinho aí! Você não...! Amiga conta tudo que quero saber! Quem foi o sortudo? Por que quando você saiu correndo depois de dançar com o Neji a gente não viu..mais...vocês...NÃO MESMO!!

Juntando dois mais dois Sakura chegou numa conclusão que deixou Hinata pra lá de desconfortável. Hinata nunca havia desejado tanto uma coisa como agora. Desejava que os cabos do elevador arrebentassem e acabassem com aquela cena de uma vez por todas. Sentia sua face arder como nunca antes, e via, pelo espelho do elevador que seu rosto estava mais vermelho que a blusa de Sakura. Ela queria morrer naquele exato momento. Por que isso tinha que acontecer justo com ela?

-Sa-sa-sakura... p-por-favor... não é nada disso que você está pensando... eu... não...ninguém.

Hinata tentava, mas era inútil, ela sempre fora uma péssima mentirosa.

-Vou fingir que eu acredito Hinata.

-Eu...não por-favor... não conte pra ninguém.

-Ah... mas eu não vou precisar contar Hinata

Ao disser isso ela apontou pro próprio pescoço, lembrando à Hinata da marca da intensa noite de amor que tivera com Neji. Como a prévia conversa tinha ocupado muito espaço na cabeça de Hinata, ela tinha se esquecido da marca em seu pescoço. Logo que fora lembrada Hinata entrou em pânico mais uma vez.

-Sakura, você não teria ai com você...sabe...

-Maquiagem?

-É...

-Sempre.

Enquanto Sakura tratava de esconder a marca no pescoço de Hinata, as duas amigas conversavam sobre trivialidades e acertaram que se alguém perguntasse Hinata havia dormido na casa de Sakura. Após terminar o serviço Hinata agradeceu imensamente à Sakura e viram que o elevador já havia chegado até o térreo. Ambas as mulheres saíram do prédio se despediram e tomaram cada uma seu devido caminho.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Hinata foi, durante o caminho inteiro, pensando na conversa que tivera com Neji. Sua mente estava um bocado embaralhada. Ela realmente não sabia como iria reagir quando encontrasse o pai. Ao chegar a casa foi direto trocar de roupa e não foi nenhuma surpresa ver que quando desceu do seu quarto em direção à sala, seu pai lhe esperava.

-Chegou tarde.

-Desculpe.

Hinata agradeceu aos céus por que todos aqueles interrogatórios sobre sua vida pessoal haviam parado. Seu pai parecia ter notado que eram extremamente desconfortáveis. Hinata podia até morar com o pai, mas era independente e não prestava mais contas de sua vida pessoal e amorosa para ele. Não mais.

-Hinata. Neji esta de volta à cidade.

Foi de fato um comentário brusco e repentino, mas que não surpreendeu Hinata, pelo simples fato de ela já sabê-lo. E antes que ela pudesse frear suas palavras ela se ouviu dizendo:

-Eu sei.

Seu pai não precisou perguntar. Seu olhar foi suficientemente indagador.

-Eu estive com ele. Encontrei-o no lugar onde fui com minhas amigas. E ele me contou tudo papai. Tudo.

-Então você sabe...

-Mas... por que papai? Por quê?

-Você tem que entender Hinata, que eu fiz o que achei certo.

-Certo? Enxotar o Neji daqui foi... certo? – perguntou Hinata com incredulidade na voz.

-Ele estava se tornando inconveniente. Espero que ele tenha te contado o que fez pouco antes do seu aniversário.

-Contou sim... ainda assim papai... ele era apenas um adolescente!

-Eu sei! E depois que pesei os fatos melhor me senti arrependido, mas já era tarde de mais.

-Pesou os... fatos? Como assim?

-Não foi só por aquilo que o mandei embora. Foi por que... se não bastasse a mim mesmo, ele me lembrava demais o irresponsável do seu tio. Principalmente no jeito de ser e eu não suportava isso. Eu sei que eu fui egoísta, mas... enfim... quando ele fez dezoito anos nós perdemos contato e eu já não pude desfazer meu erro. E agora que ela está de volta – Hiashi deu um longo suspiro – eu não sei o que fazer. Pedir perdão talvez...

Toda raiva que Hinata sentia desvaneceu ao ver seu pai, a muralha de sentimentos chamada Hiashi Hyuuga, bem na sua frente dizendo que estava arrependido e que pretendia pedir perdão. Apesar de ainda manter certo controle sobre seus sentimentos, Hinata podia sentir o quão emocionado seu pai estava. Suavemente Hinata pousou sua mão no ombro do pai.

-Faça isso pai. Faça isso.

Recuperando sua postura impassiva de sempre, Hiashi limpou a garganta e se pronunciou outra vez.

-Você que se encontrou com ele filha, chegou a perguntar onde ele está morando?

-Ele me disse que estava no mesmo prédio que o Sasuke – disse disfarçando o real motivo de saber onde ele morava.

Com sua habitual imponência Hiashi mandou que um empregado fosse procurar Neji e que o convidasse pra jantar.

Hinata passou o resto do dia esperando a hora do jantar, e quando faltava um bocado ainda ela começou a se arrumar e um espírito feminista tomou posse do corpo de Hinata e fê-la se produzir como nunca antes. Ela queria ficar bonita pra Neji, bonita não **linda**. Quando a campainha soou, Hinata ficou eufórica.

-"Mas que ridículo – Hinata se repreendeu mentalmente – Você parece uma garotinha de colegial, controle-se!"

Neji havia recebido o convite pra jantar, e não hesitou um momento em ir, apesar de ter achado um pouco estranho, ele não perderia a oportunidade de poder ver Hinata. Afinal ele já estava planejando ir lá mesmo, as coisas só foram um pouquinho adiantadas. Mas... por que será que o convidaram pra jantar? Será que foi Hinata? Ou Hiashi?

Ao chegar, Neji não demorou na porta, pois um empregado rapidamente veio lhe receber e pediu para que Neji aguardasse no hall. Mas ao passar pela escada principal, ele julgou estar tendo um sonho. Hinata vinha descendo as escadas em sua direção vestindo um vestido branco e com os cabelos soltos. Ela estava esplendorosa. Não! Estava divina. Não! Estava esplendorosa **e** divina. Neji teve que pôr a mão no peito, na altura do coração, para conter tanta emoção. Quando chegou até ele Hinata lhe deu um belo e cativante sorriso. Neji pegou sua mão e depositou um beijo nesta.

-Interrompo algo? – pergunta Hiashi

Separando-se um pouco assustados devido à súbita interrupção, Neji e Hinata se afastaram para que Neji pudesse cumprimentar o tio.

-De forma alguma tio.

-Como tem passado Neji?

-Bem.

-Me alegro com isso. Onde estava morando até então?

-Depois que completei dezoito anos eu resolvi viajar pelo mundo e estudar também. Não passei mais de seis meses no mesmo lugar.

A breve conversa foi interrompida pelo mordomo que viera avisar que o jantar ia ser servido.

O jantar foi agradável. Ficaram conversando sobre trivialidades e um pouco sobre Neji também. Ele e Hinata não conseguiram evitar trocar olhares durante o jantar, o que não deixou de despertar a atenção de Hiashi, que não era bobo nem nada. Após terminaram a sobremesa e se retirarem da mesa, Hiashi convidou Neji para seu escritório. Antes de ir Neji olhou intrigado para Hinata que apenas lhe sorriu.

O escritório estava exatamente do jeito que Neji lembrava, apesar de ter entrado poucas vezes ali no passado. Hiashi fechou a porta atrás de si e na sala ficaram apenas seu sobrinho e ele próprio. Um silêncio um bocado constrangedor se instalou no local. Hiashi foi o primeiro a falar.

-Neji, eu te procurei filho. Procurei e não te achei.

Neji sentiu velhas amarguras voltarem à tona. Amarguras que ele julgava ter superado.

-Você demorou dois anos pra isso. Um pouco demais não acha?

-Eu sei filho. Minha decisão exigia reflexão, a qual eu não tive no momento. Essa reflexão veio apenas após a decisão e demorou pra ser compreendida. Na única vez que eu agi impulsivamente em minha vida eu me equivoquei. Você não imagina o quanto eu me arrependo. Eu posso ser, à vista de todos, um homem frio e calculista, mas acima de tudo eu amo minha filha, e ver com ela ficou triste com sua partida acabou comigo. Com o tempo ela aprendeu a esconder, fingir que esqueceu, mas eu sabia... sabia que ela pensava em você. Isso pesou no meu coração até ontem, ontem que eu soube que você havia voltado não há muito tempo. Bom... e agora você está aqui filho. É difícil estar aqui dizendo isso pra você, mas eu realmente me arrependo Neji.

Neji compreendia um pouco o tio. Sabia que ele era muito orgulhoso, e quanto deveria lhe custar dizer tudo aquilo.

-Me perdoe filho... Me perdoe.

-Não há o que perdoar tio – Neji respirou fundo – vamos apenas esquecer isso.

Com um aperto de mãos os homens selaram a conversa. Depois de limpar a garganta Hiashi falou mais uma vez.

-Neji, eu tenho um pedido e uma pergunta pra fazer.

-Faça então.

-Como você bem vê, eu já não sou tão jovem. O peso da idade já está caindo sobre meus ombros. Minha filha não tem mais ninguém além de mim. E o pedido que eu gostaria de lhe fazer é que, fiquei ao lado dela. Não a abandone quando eu já não estiver mais aqui.

Um pedido inusitado, mas que fez Neji refletir e dizer.

-O senhor fala como se fosse morrer logo.

-Nunca se sabe não é verdade?

-Eu aceito seu pedido tio. – disse Neji, ainda desconfiado.

-Ah...mas isso eu já sabia.

-Como assim.

-Durante o jantar, eu não pude deixar de perceber que você e minha Hinata trocavam muito olhares... Aconteceu algo entre vocês que você queira me contar?

Com sua boca imperceptivelmente aberta Neji constatou que seu tio continuava tão vivaz como antes. Uma pessoa extremamente observadora seu tio sempre fora e pelo jeito continuava sendo. Um deslize e ele havia captado tudo. Neji não pode deixar de admirar o tio.

Neji ficou quieto por alguns instantes. A única alternativa que ele tinha era contar a verdade. Mas...

-Antes de qualquer coisa tio, o senhor poderia chamar a Hinata?

-Claro.

Instantes após, Hinata adentrou o recinto com um ar levemente curioso.

-Mandaram me chamar?

-Sim filha, Neji pediu que você viesse.

Hinata lançou um olhar intrigado à Neji. O que será que ele pretendia?

-Então? – perguntou Hiashi

Neji se aproximou de Hinata e lhe segurou a mão, e com um olhar a fez compreender o que viria a seguir. Neji então começou a falar.

-Bem tio, como eu senhor observadoramente constatou, há de fato algo entre Hinata e eu. Alias, como eu suspeito que o senhor também sabe, sempre houve. Nós estamos apaixonados. E o nosso encontro ontem serviu para esclarecer algumas coisas, assim como o de hoje serviu.

Eu gostaria de sua permissão para nosso relacionamento tio. Gostaria muito.

-Mas você já tem Neji. Já se esqueceu do que te pedi?

Comicamente surpreso Neji sorriu levemente enquanto Hinata levanta uma sobrancelha em sinal de duvida.

-Mas o que foi que eu perdi aqui hein?

-Coisas de homem filha.

-Mas...

-O importante agora é que está tudo bem. E vocês têm minha benção. Mas não vão sair por ai fazendo besteira só por causa disso!

-Papai!

-E tenho dito.

O restante da visita transcorreu maravilhosamente bem. Os três conversaram bastante até que Hiashi se retirou para dormir, não sem antes lembrar sutilmente de que já estava quase na hora de Neji ir embora.

-Papai consegue ser tão estraga prazeres de vez em quando.

-Ah, não liga não, afinal a gente ainda tem um tempinho não é?

-Hum...é

Ao final dessas pequenas palavras Neji selou seus lábios sobre os de Hinata num beijo carinhoso e apaixonado. Os lábios quentes de ambos buscavam o do outro numa sede por provar de seu sabor. Os dela tinham gosto de inocência os dele de pecado. Uma combinação perigosa, mas estimulante. Tão estimulante que antes deles perceberem já estavam deitados no sofá da sala de estar, Neji por sobre Hinata, num beijo quente e envolvente. As mãos delas perdidas no cabelo dele, e as mãos dele iam, abusadamente, subindo por baixo do vestido dela. Até que Hinata pôs uma de suas mãos em cima da dele, parando sua trajetória, e interrompeu o beijo, e resfolegante e corada disse.

-Neji, aqui não é lugar pra isso. Pelo amor de Deus, se alguém chega e nos vê...eu não quero nem pensar!

-Está certo, você tem razão.

-Além do mais, você já deveria ter ido embora – disse com num tom cômico.

-Depois seu pai é que é estraga prazeres.

-Mas é sério Neji. Nós vamos ter muito tempo pra ficar juntos.

-Ok, ok.

Neji se levantou e ajeitou a roupa e os cabelos que estavam totalmente bagunçados. Respirou bem fundo para botar os pensamentos em ordem e, com Hinata ao seu lado, se dirigiu para a porta de saída. Despediram-se com um rápido beijo e votos de boa noite antes de Neji partir para seu apartamento.

* * *

É... eu tirei a Hanabi da história intencionalmente u.u


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Semanas bem agradáveis se passaram após aquela visita. A presença de Neji na casa de Hinata era constante. Hinata até tocou no assunto de Neji se mudar de volta, mas ele tinha sua independência e não queria abrir mão disso. Nada poderia estar mais perfeito. Seu tio havia lhe pedido para que ajudasse com os negócios da família e Neji estava até pensando em pedir Hinata em casamento. Só havia uma pequena coisa que estava deixando-o encucado. Quase todas as tardes, aparecia um senhor, já de certa idade, para se encontrar com Hiashi e ambos os homens se trancavam no escritório do último e lá permaneciam por um bom tempo. Neji chegou até a perguntar para Hinata de quem se tratava, mas ela respondia que não sabia, que provavelmente fosse um homem de negócios. Certo dia, Neji havia acabado de chegar para uma "visita" (a essa altura ela já tinha as chaves da porta) e ao passar pelo escritório para poder subir ás escadas, não pode deixar de ouvir:

-Agora que está confirmado doutor... quanto tempo acha que eu tenho?

Neji congelou na hora. Mas como assim tempo? Tempo pra quê? Silenciosamente ele se aproximou da porta e apurou os ouvidos.

**-**Semanas talvez. Não mais que três meses.

-Entendo... – Hiashi deu um longo suspiro – Sabe... não é muito educado ficar ouvindo conversar alheias por trás da porta Neji.

Neji sentiu o sangue congelar e um arrepio correr-lhe a espinha e teve o único pensamento que uma pessoa em sua posição teria:

-"Puta que pariu! Fodeu! Mas como diabos ele descobriu que eu estava aqui?!"

-Mas já que você esta aí entre logo de uma vez.

-Me desculpe tio... eu não pretendia... eu estava passando e...

-Tudo bem. Não importa. Eu estava mesmo querendo conversar com você. Pode ir doutor. Neji sente-se.

-Sim.

-Você deve estar um pouco confuso com o que ouviu.

-Confesso que sim tio.

-Mas eu preciso saber o que exatamente você ouviu.

-Algo sobre o senhor ter três meses de sobra.

-Ah...sim. Pode não parecer , mas eu estou muito doente filho. E esses três meses... são três meses de vida que restam.

Neji já havia suposto que era aquilo mesmo, mas a notícia não deixou de aturdi-lo.

-A Hinata já sabe?

-Não. Eu não contei ainda e pretendo não contar.

-Mas tio...!

-É uma decisão tomada. Ela não pode fazer nada por mim e contá-la sobre isso só faria com que ela se preocupasse e sofresse.

-Tudo bem então.

-Vou lhe pedir que também guarde segredo sobre isso Neji, não conte à Hinata nem a ninguém. Fora o doutor, a únicas pessoas que sabem disso estão aqui nessa sala.

-Está bem tio.

-E aproveito para reforçar meu pedido. Não saia do lado dela nunca. Ela vai precisar de você quando eu já não estiver aqui.

-Fique tranqüilo tio, eu ficarei ao lado dela.

-Bom... muito bom. Eu tenho ainda alguns assuntos para resolver aqui Neji, pode ir se quizer.

-Ah..sim, até mais tio.

-Até.

Neji saiu da sala, pensativo, e ficou sentado na sala escura, refletindo tudo e lembrando que se esquecera de perguntar o que exatamente o tio tinha. Mas não faria diferença, pensou. Seus pensamentos foram quebrados por uma sorridente Hinata que se jogou em seu colo e lhe deu um beijo caloroso, beijo que Neji correspondeu parcialmente, devido às recentes preocupações.

-Está tudo em Neji?

-Ah...sim, tudo bem.

-Certeza?

-Claro

Neji tentou forçar um sorriso para acalmar Hinata. Sorriso que funcionou, pois ela lhe sorriu de volta e o beijou outra vez. Neji deixou-se levar e esquecer momentaneamente suas preocupações se afogando nos beijos trocados com aquela que ele amava.

Três meses passaram demasiadamente rápido na opinião de Neji. Ele vinha percebendo que seu tio a cada dia ficava mais frágil. Definhava devagar. Neji se sentia culpado por não contar à Hinata sobre seu pai, ela que ingenuamente acreditava que seu pai estava apenas cansado, pois essa era a desculpa que ele dava toda vez que ela lhe questionava sobre sua saúde, desculpa que estava bastando por hora. Mas Neji sabia que o dia estava cada vez mais próximo e se perguntava o que diria para Hinata, se perguntava, mas não conseguia se responder. E fatidicamente o dia chegou. Foi uma manhã nublada e fria. Neji fora chamado a comparecer à mansão Hyuuga e não hesitou um momento em ir. Quando chegou lá viu que Hinata estava sentada, mas inquieta. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram ela se levantou e prontamente foi na direção dele.

-Neji!

-Mas o que houve Hinata?

-Eu não sei! Meu pai não quer sair do quarto e tem um monte de gente lá dentro. Tem alguma coisa errada Neji, definitivamente. Você sabe de algo?

-Não – mentiu ele

-Eu não estou gostando nada disso.

-Fique calma.

Neji abraçou Hinata ternamente. Ele não se atrevia a dizer para ela que tudo iria ficar bem, pois não iria. Ambos ouviram um pigarro e se viraram na direção deste.

-O senhor Hiashi quer vê-los.

O casal foi guiado até o quarto de Hiashi. O empregado abriu a porta e fez sinal para que eles entrassem. Havia três pessoas, além de Hiashi, lá dentro. O doutor que Neji já conhecia, um homem mais novo e uma senhora.

-Nos deixem a sós – pediu Hiashi aos três.

Todos os três saíram, bem como o empregado. Hiashi estava deitado na cama com um cobertor por sobre metade do corpo e com um aspecto pior que nunca.

-Papai, o senhor está bem?

-Ah... estou, estou – disse de um jeito gentil – venha, sente-se aqui ao meu lado.

Hiashi indicou um espaço ao seu lado na cama, que foi logo preenchido por sua filha.

-Hinata, você sempre foi um orgulho para mim. E eu te amo muito filha, muito mesmo.

-Papai o que está havendo?

-Não é nada querida, seu pai está ficando velho e emotivo. Só isso.

Engolindo parcialmente essa desculpa, Hinata ficou conversando um pouco com seu pai.

-E você Neji. Não sabe a felicidade que me proporcionou quando voltou filho. Tirou desses velhos ombros uma angústia sem igual. Eu desejo, do fundo do meu coração que, vocês sejam felizes.

-Obrigado tio.

-Hinata, poderia deixar-nos a sós?

-Ok – disse um pouco relutante

-Agora que ela saiu, só queria dizer uma coisinha. Não se esqueça da promessa que me fez Neji, eu rogo.

-Não esquecerei tio. Não esquecerei jamais.

-Obrigado filho. Eu com certeza já posso morrer em paz agora.

-Não diga isso tio... tio?

Neji viu que seu tio estava deitado com os olhos fechados e uma expressão serena no rosto. Podia muito bem estar dormindo, mas Neji sabia que não estava. Com um pesar imenso Neji se retirou do quarto, mas não sem antes lançar um último olhar a seu tio. Do lado de fora Hinata esperava junto ao doutor e seus acompanhantes. Neji se dirigiu ao doutor deixando uma confusa Hinata no meio do caminho. Deu a fatídica notícia, de modo que só o doutor o ouvisse e se dirigiu à Hinata enquanto os outros três entravam no quarto.

-Neji, mas o que diabos está havendo aqui?!

Neji sentiu que Hinata já estava um pouco descontrolada devido à falta de informação. E agora ele teria que dar a ela a única informação que ninguém queria ouvir. Isso seria difícil.

-Hinata – Neji tomou um grande fôlego – meu tio, seu pai,... faleceu.

Neji já esperava uma reação bem ruim da parte dela, mas parece que essa notícia arrancou as forças até para algum tipo de reação. "... _meu tio, seu pai,... faleceu" _essa frase ecoou horrivelmente pela cabeça de Hinata durante uns segundos. E saindo de seu momentâneo estado de choque Hinata em seguida desmaiou nos braços de Neji.

Hinata acordou com uma tremenda dor de cabeça e não levou muito tempo para se lembrar do que tinha ocorrido. Seus olhos vasculharam o local e se encontraram com os olhos de Neji. Hinata tentou levantar-se, mas as mãos de Neji em seus ombros a impediram de fazê-lo.

-Você desmaiou. Fique deitada mais um pouco.

-Eu não quero! Quero ver meu pai!

-Isso não será possível. Seu corpo esta sendo preparado para o velório que se dará amanhã de manhã.

Esse jeito aparentemente frio de Neji de se lidar com a morte de seu pai machucava um pouco Hinata por dentro.

-Não...não...não...não é verdade. Eu quero vê-lo!

-Hinata, por-favor.

-Neji! Isso é absurdo! Como assim? Qual foi a causa? Como aconteceu?! Eu...

-Conversamos sobre isso após o enterro.

Hinata, não agüentando mais, desabou em lágrimas doídas e tristes. Neji a abraçou, tentando passar todo conforto que podia no momento.

-Shhhh... As coisas vão ficar melhores, você vai ver. Pela estrada que você está passando eu já passei faz tempo Hinata. Um dia a dor vai passar, vai sim. Mas por hora chore... pode chorar.

Hinata se agarrou à Neji como um naufrágo em um pedaço de madeira. Chorou durante vários minutos. A camisa de Neji já estava ensopada. Quando Hinata se acalmou um pouco Neji foi o primeiro a falar.

-Agora durma um pouco está bem? Dormir ajuda.

Seguindo o conselho de Neji, Hinata dormiu. Ela estava se sentindo tão estranha. Como se tivesse praticado alguma atividade física e depois tomado um banho gelado. Seu corpo estava mole e sua mente entorpecida. Quando Hinata adormeceu, Neji foi cuidar dos últimos preparativos do velório e do enterro.

* * *

Eu não vou entrar em detalhes sobre a doença do Hiashi... Porque falar de doença é complicado, tomem apenas como uma doença terminal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hinata acordou na manhã seguinte se sentindo meio estranha ainda. Como se tudo aquilo não passasse de um sonho, um pesadelo, e quando ela descesse as escadas toparia com seu pai tomando o café-da-manhã como sempre. Mas ao notar um vestido preto separado, para seu uso, sobre uma cadeira em seu quarto, essa pequena esperança se quebrou em milhares de pedacinhos. Hinata, completamente desanimada e deprimida, se levantou pegou o vestido sem vontade alguma e o arrastou consigo para o banheiro. Após o banho frio, que se obrigara a tomar, Hinata foi se pentear. No meio desse ato a porta do seu quarto abriu e Neji entrou por ela.

-Ah...já acordou. Está até arrumada...

-É...

-Pronta?

-Sinceramente? Acho que uma pessoa nunca vai ficar pronta pra uma coisa assim.

Hinata se levantou e calçou os sapatos enquanto Neji a seguia com o olhar. A infelicidade dela era tão papável que fazia Neji se sentir mal. Ao chegar perto dele Hinata o abraçou forte, e o abraço foi correspondido com firmeza.

-Neji, por-favor, diz pra mim que PE mentira. Diz que nada disso está acontecendo!

-Eu bem que queria Hinata. Mas infelizmente... – as palavras morreram em sua garganta.

Hinata estava à beira das lágrimas. Neji se esforçou o máximo que pôde para confortá-la, o que estava se mostrando uma tarefa difícil, já que o estado de espírito dele não era assim tão diferente do dela no momento. Neji beijou o topo da cabeça de Hinata várias vezes e ternamente lhe disse:

-Temos que ir agora Hinata.

-Vamos então.

O velório se deu no imenso jardim da mansão. Vários familiares estavam presentes. Além de alguns amigos íntimos. Na contagem geral não eram muitas pessoas. Neji ficou o tempo inteiro ao lado de Hinata, que parecia, constantemente, à beira de um desmaio. Após o enterro, no cemitério particular dos Hyuuga, Neji foi "roubado" de Hinata, por alguns amigos e parentes. Hinata que não se sentia muito bem voltou para dentro da mansão. Os pés dela a guiavam sem ela perceber. Sua mente estava vazia e ela sentia frio. Quando deu por si ela estava dentro do escritório de seu pai, lugar onde ele passava um bom tempo. Aquele lugar estava impregnado com a presença de Hiashi. Hinata se dirigiu até a mesa a um canto, passou os dedos lentamente sobre ela, e dando-lhe a volta se largou na poltrona por detrás. Poltrona que seu pai ocupava muito, Hinata quase podia o sentir ali. Em cima da mesa havia alguns pertences pessoas de seu pai, reconheceu ela. Um relógio de pulso, um canivete suíço, um grande anel de ouro, e um molho de chaves. Hinata conhecia todos e cada um daqueles itens muito bem. Pegou cada um deles nas mãos por um tempo demorado, girando-os entre os dedos, como se aquilo pudesse trazer algum conforto. Por último observou as chaves, eram cinco. Hinata examinou cada um delas atentamente, em cada uma delas havia escrito em pequenas letrinhas a que fechadura servia. Uma grande era da porta principal. Outra , levemente menor 

que a anterior,era da porta dos fundos. Uma de aspecto antigo era a do quarto, e uma parecida com a última era a doa escritório. Hinata ficou intrigada foi com a última. Era nova, pequena e reluzente. A o tipo de chave que você sabe que guarda algum segredo. Hinata ficou intrigada com aquilo, um exame rápido lhe indicou que a chave pertencia a uma gaveta, pelo menos era o que estava escrito nela. Hinata passou os olhos pelo escritório, com várias teorias malucas passando em sua cabeça, mas ela não encontrou nenhuma gaveta à vista. Ao baixar os olhos, derrotada, viu que havia várias gavetas por trás da mesa em que estava. Refreou o impulso de bater na própria testa e se concentrou na tarefa. Havia quatro gavetas, mas em apenas uma havia uma fechadura recém colocada, Hinata chegou a essa conclusão, pois a fechadura não combinava com a rusticidade da mesa.

-"Mas isso está fácil demais" – pensou

Cautelosamente Hinata constatou que a chave entrou perfeitamente na fechadura. Um misto de medo e excitação correu-lhe nas veias. Ao girar a chave no buraco, um suave clique informou à Hinata que a gaveta estava agora aberta. Hinata abriu a gaveta devagar. Ela esperava que dentro desta houvesse algo que lhe explicasse tudo o que estava se passando. Embora fosse uma idéia louca Hinata não tinha outra explicação para seu comportamento. Ela estava se agarrando com tudo nessa esperança. E de fato havia algo na gaveta. Mas Hinata não conseguiu definir se ficava grata por ter encontrado respostas ou ficava mais depressiva ainda.

Depois de se ver livre outra vez, Neji foi imediatamente procurar por Hinata. Não precisou ir muito longe. Ela estava no escritório. Mas quando Neji entrou porta adentro notou de imediato que havia alguma coisa errada. Ela estava com uma feição indecifrável e a cabeça baixa, por onde escorriam várias lágrimas que pingavam num papel que estava em suas mãos.

-Hinata – chamou

Nada. Ela continuou estática, olhando para o papel, mas sem realmente ver. Neji fechou a porta e chamou seu nome uma segunda vez. Nada de novo.

-Hinata, você está bem? O que...?

-Você sabia? – disparou sem mais nem menos.

-Sabia? Sabia o quê?

Hinata tirou o papel na direção de Neji. O papel caiu a seus pés. Ele abaixou para pegá-lo e constatou que era um diagnóstico médico. O diagnóstico de Hiashi. Agora estava tudo fazendo sentido para Neji. Ela havia descoberto. Neji imaginara como falaria com ela sobre isso e nada do que ele pensara chegava perto do que estava acontecendo agora. A situação cheirava a desastre. Neji teria que ser muito cauteloso para lidar com aquilo.

-Você sabia? – repetiu Hinata embora já soubesse a resposta.

-Sim – disse Neji optando pela verdade.

Hinata levantou-se aparentemente tranqüila da cadeira. Devagar recolocou a cadeira no lugar. Neji ficou impassível, ele não esperava que Hinata ficasse tão calma.

-Você... e meu pai. Os dois me esconderam a verdade todo esse tempo.

Neji percebeu que aquela calma toda era pura fachada. Hinata estava cuspindo aquelas palavras frias entre dentes. Ela exalava ira por todos os poros. Neji começou a ficar com medo daquela reação anormal dela. Lágrimas de raiva corriam livremente pelo bonito rosto de Hinata.

-Vocês traíram minha confiança, mentiram pra mim. Fizeram-me de tola...

-Hinata... foi pro seu próprio bem.

-Meu bem?! – Perguntou incrédula – Me fazer de idiota foi pro meu bem?!

-Não foi assim que aconteceram as coisas.

Hinata respirava fundo pra tentar conter sua respiração, mas não tinha sucesso.

-Vá embora – disse ela friamente, mas com um quê de raiva em sua voz

-Eu jamais te abandonaria.

-Agora!

-Hinata...

Neji assumia uma postura passiva temendo que a qualquer instante Hinata o atacasse ou coisa do tipo. Ele não sabia o que esperar dela naquele momento. Continuou olhando para ela. Hinata permanecia parada, com as mãos fechadas em punhos e, fora a sua respiração irregular, nada mais se mexia naquele corpo. Parecia uma estátua fitando o chão. E não mais que de repente ela quase correu na direção de Neji, fazendo-o pensar que finalmente ela iria atacá-lo e talvez depois se acalmar, mas não exatamente na direção dele que ela estava indo, era na direção da porta que se encontrava atrás dele. Passou rápido demais pelo primo para que este conseguisse a segurar. Ela mal teve tempo de segui-la. Ambos andavam demasiadamente rápido e não prestavam a mínima atenção aonde iam, ela se concentrado em se afastar dele e ele fazendo com que ela se concentrasse mais.

-Hinata, espera!

-Vá embora, me deixe sozinha!

-Quer parar de agir desse jeito?!

-Eu ajo do jeito que eu quiser!

-Nossa! Muito maduro isso!

Hinata estava a alguns passos na frente de Neji, que já estava perdendo a paciência de vez com aquela atitude infantil da garota. A discussão ia se dando a alto e bom som pelas ruas pra quem quisesse ouvir, pois ambos estavam quase berrando, despertando a atenção de alguns transeuntes que por eles passavam. Alguns olhavam assustados outros com um olhar de recriminação. Mas nenhum dos dois estava ligando a mínima pra isso. Estavam concentrados demais um no outro para perceberem algo além de eles mesmos. A essa altura os portões da mansão já haviam ficado léguas atrás e eles andavam (quase corriam) despreocupadamente pela vila. A adrenalina já atingia picos elevadíssimos naqueles sangues.

-Hinata, nós realmente precisamos conversar!

-Eu não tenho nada pra falar com você!

E pela primeira vez Hinata se virou para Neji, ela devia ter querido dizer umas ultimas palavrinhas para ele, mas estas não chegaram a sair de sua garganta. Neji percebeu a cena rápido demais, mas seu corpo não trabalhou na mesma velocidade. Viu Hinata parada no meio da rua no breve instante em que virou, e um carro que vinha a toda velocidade de uma curva, vinha em sua direção. Neji sentiu o sangue gelar, e o olhar apavorado que Hinata deu em sua direção só piorou sua angustia. Parado no meio fio Neji se sentiu totalmente impotente quando ouviu um baque e viu o corpo de Hinata ser lançando a metros de distância do carro. Então seu corpo finalmente reagiu e ele saiu correndo na direção de Hinata, que estava caída numa posição estranha, totalmente inconsciente, havia cortes no seu rosto que sangravam bastante. Neji estava horrorizado com aquela cena. Ela ouviu um barulho de pneu cantando ao longe, mas não se importou, a única coisa que importava no momento era Hinata, e não perdendo mais tempo Neji sacou seu celular do bolso e chamou a ambulância, rezando para que eles chegassem logo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sua cabeça doía, seu braço doía, seu corpo inteiro doía. Não tinha força nem ao menos pra abrir os olhos. Ouvia umas vozes ao longe. Lentamente sua mente foi clareando um pouco e pôde distinguir pelo menos uma das vozes e sobre o quê falavam.

-Ela vai ficar bem não vai? – disse a voz conhecida

-Vai sim. Ela fraturou o braço direito e bateu a cabeça, mas nada que cause danos permanentes e não se cure com tratamento. Fique sossegado rapaz ela vai melhorar, vai demorar um pouco, mas vai.

-Obrigado doutor.

Hinata ouviu passos e uma porta batendo. Tentou abrir os olhos devagar, a claridade os feriu e ela tornou a fechá-los não sem antes soltar um gemidinho de dor, que não passou despercebido.

-Hinata? Está acordada?

Tentou de novo. Com um pouco mais de sucesso dessa vez. Viu um vulto na sua frente que bem sabia quem era. Piscou várias vezes para imagem entrar em foco. E viu ela ali, olhando pra ela com uma cara preocupada. Hinata tentou dizer algo, mas percebeu sem grande surpresa que sua garganta também doía. Soltou um grunhido abafado que foi entendido com um sim.

-Água... – pedia ela.

Neji encheu um copo de água que estava na cabeceira da cama de Hinata e ajudou-a a beber. Hinata fez menção de sentar, mas de novo não conseguiu. Estava começando a ficar irritada com a recém adquirida incapacidade de seu corpo. Teimosamente ela tentou de novo, dessa vez conseguiu, mas teve a ajuda de Neji pra isso. Depois de respirar fundos várias vezes, todas elas trazendo pontadas de dor nas costelas, Hinata tentou se lembrar do que havia acontecido. Sua cabeça doía demais mas ela se lembrou de tudo, ou bem, quase.

-Mas... de onde saiu aquele carro?

-Pra essa pergunta eu não tenho resposta.

Neji se sentou na beirada da cama, bem devagar, e pousou suas mãos sobre a mão boa da prima.

-Como você está se sentindo?

Hinata retirou sua mão de baixo da proteção das dele. Ela podia ter sido atropelada e batido a cabeça, mas não havia perdido a memória e lembrava muito bem porque estava no meio daquele rua quando foi atropelada. Neji não ficou satisfeito com aquilo, o que ele menos queria era começar uma discussão com ela de novo.

- Não vamos começar de novo, vamos? – perguntou num misto de impaciência e frustração

-E como você quer que eu haja e me sinta depois de tudo o que eu soube?!

-Eu já disse, tudo foi pro se bem.

-Eu não vejo como isso teria sido pro meu bem!

Hinata estava começando a ficar irritada de novo, o que estava lhe custando muito, pois o esforço que lhe custava falar, refletia em seu corpo que doía a cada palavra.

-Abra sua mente Hinata e me diga que bem te faria saber que seu pai estava morrendo? Que bem faria hein? Causaria dor e sofrimento. Seu pai previu isso e por isso não te contou. Por Deus Hinata, entenda.

Hinata ficou calada depois de ouvir Neji. Fitava as próprias mãos enquanto ele continuava a falar. Lágrimas já começavam a arder em seus olhos.

- Eu sei que está sendo difícil pra você Hinata. Pra mim também está. Foi frustrante saber que meu tio iria morrer e não poder fazer absolutamente nada. Nem eu nem ele queríamos que você sentisse isso. Seu pai te amava muito pra te deixar sofrer quando não era necessário. **Eu **te amo muito pra te deixar sofrer quando não era necessário. Ver você desse jeito me faz sentir horrível. Eu só quero que tudo isso acabe de uma vez. Quero que você possa entender e me desculpar, embora, pra ser sincero, eu não ache que precise de desculpas, e quero levar nossa vida em diante.

Neji ergueu a cabeça de Hinata para poder olhá-la nos olhos. Dos olhos dela caíam grossa lágrimas, que partiam o coração dele. Voltou então a pousar as mãos sobre a dela, mas continuou a fitá-la intensamente. Depois de vários minutos de silencio e várias fungadas da parte de Hinata, ela finalmente falou alguma coisa.

-Você... é, sem dúvida alguma, a pessoa mais irritante, petulante e arrogante desse mundo – disse Hinata em meio as lágrimas – e talvez seja justamente por isso que eu te ame tanto. Obrigada Neji, e me desculpe por ser tão idiota.

Neji ficou meio atônito, mas não tardou para que um leve sorriso se esboçasse em seu rosto.

-Shhh... vamos apenas esquecer está bem?

-Está bem.

-Bom... menos a parte do irritante, arrogante e petulante e que você me ama e tudo mas, porquê, sabe... eu gostei – disse ele meio maroto.

Hinata deu uma leve risada seguida de um gemido de dor. Neji imediatamente se arrependeu de ter feito aquela piadinha.

-Desculpe.

-Tudo bem.

Delicadamente Neji se aproximou de Hinata e a envolveu num abraço bem terno e suave.

-Tem outra coisa que eu não quero que você esqueça também – dessa vez ela falava sério

**-**O quê?

-Que eu te amo demais.

Com o braço bom Hinata apertou um pouco mais o primo, para tentar expressar o quanto ele significava pra ela. Embora ela achasse inútil, pois nada nesse mundo poderia fazê-lo.

Uns dias depois, Hinata teve alta do hospital. Foi levada diretamente pra casa por um Neji pra lá de atencioso. Hinata não agüentava mais ficar naquele hospital. Ao chegarem Neji abriu a porta para ela 

passar. Ajudou-a entrar guiando-a pelo braço bom. Não que aquilo fosse assim tão necessário, mas Hinata estava gostando dessa atenção toda, e Neji também estava. Neji levou Hinata até a sala, e a ajudou a sentar no sofá, Neji tirou o casaco e jogou num canto qualquer da sala. E enquanto ele levava as malas pra cima, Os olhos de Hinata bateram no canto oposto da sala, de onde dava pra ver a porta do escritório de seu pai. Seus olhos se desfocaram e sua mente vagou para lembranças longínquas dela com seu pai. Tanto que ela nem notou quando Neji voltou à sala. Neji notou o estranho silêncio de Hinata, e decidiu não falar nada de imediato, apenas se sentou no sofá oposto ao dela, e segui com os olhos a direção do olhar da prima. No mesmo instante Neji foi assaltado pela mesma nostalgia. Mas Neji nunca foi uma pessoa de mergulhar em lembranças, a menos que a lembrança fosse Hinata, então seu olhar voltou outra vez para Hinata, quer ainda tinha o dela perdido. Dessa vez o silêncio estava incomodando Neji, ele, que sempre preferira o silencia, estava irremediavelmente perturbado por este. Pra tentar quebrar um pouco aquele clima chato, Neji se levantou e foi ligar o aparelho de som, já que era a única ferramenta, por assim dizer, que ele tinha em mãos. Tentou achar uma estação que lhe parecesse apropriada, mas não encontrava nenhuma, até que então passou por uma que lhe trouxe uma ótima lembrança. No rádio tocava uma música lenta, mas dançante. Hinata foi acordada de seus devaneios pela tal música e teve as mesmas recordações que o primo. E Hinata percebeu, ali, naquele exato instante que todo um futuro a esperava, um futuro que seu pai havia construído com muito esforço para ela, e que ela definitivamente na iria desperdiçar. Um futuro que ela sabia que ele queria que fosse traçado ao lado de Neji. Que ela mesma queria que fosse traçado ao lado dele. Hinata decidiu, ao som daquela música, que criaria mais uma boa lembrança.

-Ahhh... eu conheço essa música – disse

Neji virou-se para Hinata e viu que ela o mirava com um brilho travesso nos olhos. Com um sorrisinho de canto, ele decidiu que também entraria no jogo.

-Não é pra menos ,não é verdade?

-Mas faz tanto tempo Neji...

-É mesmo... Então? Vamos?

Neji já estava a menos de um passo de Hinata. Ambos tinham no rosto um sorriso de sincero divertimento. Neji, cuidadosamente, ajudou Hinata a se levantar.

-Você só pode estar brincando. – disse ela fingindo incredulidade

-Oras, nós só vamos dançar.

-Mas Neji!

-O que há de mal?

-São passos inapropriados para esse tipo de lugar e espaço. E na minha atual condição... – acrescentou a menina marotamente.

Neji puxou levemente Hinata para si e pousou suas mãos na cintura dela. A mão boa de Hinata foi jazer por sobre o ombro do primo. Começaram a dançar cautelosamente devido à limitação de Hinata. Passos suaves e moderados tomaram conta da sala. O som da música e o riso do casal se misturaram e preencheram completamente o lugar. Os passos iam evoluindo. Sempre com certa restrição é claro, mas na essência os mesmo de outrora. Passos sensuais e lânguidos, sendo performados com maestria por pés que conheciam tão bem um ao outro. Ao fim, se viram na mesma posição envolvente da última vez, um pouquinho diferente, devido ao fato de Hinata não poder usar as duas mãos, mas a mesma. Só que dessa vez não houve palmas nem exclamações, apenas se ouviam as respiração ofegantes de ambos e a música que tomou o lugar da que tocava anteriormente, música que foi totalmente ignorada pelo casal. E diferentemente da última vez, Hinata não correu, alías dessa vez ela não tinha a mínima vontade de fazê-lo. Ficou olhando Neji nos olhos, e sentindo seu corpo escorregar lentamente nos braços dele até voltar a uma posição normal. Seu olhar era correspondido intensamente por Neji. Ambos os rostos, que ainda continham sorrisos radiantes, foram se aproximando devagar, ainda olho no olho. Lábios risonhos se tocaram cheios de felicidade e amor. Um beijo apaixonado se deu inicio. Um dançar de línguas romântico e lento, que demorou o que pareceu pouco tempo, mas que se alguém fosse olhar no relógio, durou bastante. Ao romper dos lábios, olhares voltarem a se prender um num outro. Uma habilidade muda de falar através do olhar. De se entender sem precisar de palavras. Promessas e juras de amor para aquele casal não precisavam ser trocadas ao pé do ouvido. Apenas o olhar bastava. Era fantástico. Ambos **se sentiam** fantásticos. Mas é da natureza humana romper o silêncio, que agora não era incomodo.

-Pra sempre?

Hinata apoiou a cabeça no ombro no peito do primo, ali se sentia segura e protegida.

-Até se eu não tivesse feito uma promessa.

-Promessa?

-Ah – disse Neji rindo – isso é história pra outra hora.

-Típico – disse Hinata virando os olhos.

Fim

* * *

Bom... é isso

Acho que ficou um pouquinho mais original dessa vez

Espero que gostem.

Eu já estou com outra idéia na cabeça, que também é UA, mas vai demorar pra ficar pronta, fiquem com essa por enquanto.

Bjus


End file.
